shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saviour K. Jacob
Introduction Saviour K. Jacob is a captain of the pirate crew, "The Bandana Pirates of the East Blue". He was an ex-bar owner of an island that was originally owned by a group of bandits, which he singlahandedly defeated. He ate the devil fruit known as Burikku Burikku no Mi. His dream is to one day meet Monkey D. Luffy and become a member of the famous "Bandana Pirates of the North Blue " as their scout and salesman. Appearance Saviour K. Jacob is your average black man. He has black,frizzy and curly hair (like Spitfire from Air Gear except with curls). He wears a white t shirts with brown hoodie. He also has a red bandana around his neck and wears cargo shorts, Personality Jacob is a very kind, care free character when around friends and knows when to have a good time. However, under all of that is a tough and smart warrior.He is also known to be extremely persuasive as a running gag in the adventures. Easily being able to sweet talk his way into deals and being able to sell people practically anything. Jacob also has a high value for dreams. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Due to the effects of the Burikku Burikku no Mi Jacob has an incredible amount of strength. From breaking down walls, to lifting large rocks and at one point pushing over a tall building. Outside of the devil fruit Jacob is still strong. Though not on par with some of the other pirates he is still a formdiablr foe in battle to the point that he doesnt even need a devil fruit to fight a group of Fishmen after the time skip. Agility Jacob is of average agility in the world of pirates, only barely being able to dodge most attacks and not being as quick by himself. However, when using his devil fruit his agility (ironicly) increases due to the fact that he can use his devil fruit to stretch up to places and avoid attacks woth more ease. Endurance Due to the devil fruits power, Jacob is able to withsatnd tremendous amount of pain to the point of surviving 15 cannonballs being shot at him which is very surprising as one could destroy an entire brick wall. Weapons Though he has no actual weapons that he carries, he does at rare occasions form weapons and other gagdets from his body using the Burikku Burikku no Mi. An example of this was on drum island where he turned his fingers into a powerful fan so he could (quite literally) blow Smoker away. Devil Fruit Hand to Hand Combat Though he has had no formal combat training he is a remarkbly good fighter, Apparently even before the devil fuit power he was known for beating up bullies at his school. He is proficient in using punches, kicks, jabs, locks, counterattacks, throws etc. Devil fruit When Saviour K. Jacob was young he ate the Burikku Burikku no Mi (Brick Brick fruit). It gives to user the ability to generate bricks and become a "Brick Human". He can also change the shape of brick covered parts of his body and change the density and size of them. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation It is hinted that Jacob can use this type of Haki, however he has no control over the actual ability. He usually unwillingly uses it in short bursts and out of pure luck. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Just before the time-skip Jacob manages to be able to control this type of Haki, allowing him to easily defeat some pirates during the battle of marineford. After the time-skip he fully perfects it allowing him to attack opponenets with steel bricks and developing new moves along the way. Storm Drive Due to a freak wish on one of his adventures, Jacob gains the strange ability to create electrical sparks by grinding bricks together, Through this he created the "Storm Drive" mode. Storm Drive Stage 1: By grinding the bricks in his body together he creates a massive electrical charge, He then activates his Busoshoku Haki allowing him to channel electricity throughout his body and use various "Flash" attacks (e.g an electrified version of the "Brick Brick Jab" would be "Brick Brick Flash Jab"). Though the technique is very powerful, the technique needs to be recharged every now and then to maintain the form. Relationships Crew Saviour K. Jacob loves his crew to bits, and is even willing to sacrifice his own dreams for there's to hit reality, The feelings are mutual througout the crew. Galeo Galeo and Jacob have a very brotherly/best friend relatioship. This is very recognizeable because of the fact that even though he was not the first member of the crew Galeo is still his first mate. Galeo and Jacob were originally enemies after their first fight with each other when Galeo was part of the Gill Killer pirates. Though Jacob won the fight, he let Galeo live as he heard about Galeo's dream to train and beat Roronoa Zoro as he is also a swordsman. Galeo, touched by his caring for dreams, in turn betrays the Gill Killers and joins Jacob's crew. A common issue is the fact that Galeo is a Fishman friends with a Devil user so he is constantly berated whenever he meets one of his kind. However, he never lets that put their friendship away as he claims he'll always remain kind to the one that spared him out of pure care. Rosa Rosa and Jacob have a very close friendly relatioship though not as deep as Jacob and Galeo's, When they first met she called Jacob an idiot for leaving his home town to become a pirate without a crew or a reasonbaly good boat. She then apologizes after he saves her from Biro, who at the time wanted to destroy her house, though she still thought him as a fool even though she joined his crew. After some adventures she then realised she was wrong and grew respectful of the way he acted and treated others. At one point she was at the brink of tears when he gavve her his bandana to look after when he went to join the Battle of Marineford. More to come... Family Allies/ Friends Marie Marie and Jacob were originally on quite bad terms, mainly on Marie's part as Jacob usually ignores her. However, that doesn't stop him from protecting her when she needs it. Upon Jacob's departure Marie found a new respect for Jacob to the point of giving him a parting gift, Enemies Other History See his adventures here in the spin off series known as One Piece: Jacob's Grand Journey Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Jacob vs Bandit Army and Unamed Bandit King (Won) (Buried them alive) (Finisher: Burikku Burikku no Ichi kuchiku-chan) Jacob vs Selec (Won) (Finisher: Burikku Burikku no Giant Jab) Jacob vs Galeo (Won) (Finisher: Burikku Burikku no Sunappubakkuchaji) Jacob,Rosa and Galeo vs Swordstash and Gill Killer Pirates (Draw or could be deemed loss,The Bandana Pirates ran away) The Bandana Pirates of the East Blue vs Group of Lapahn (Draw, Avalanche interupption) The Bandana Pirates of the East Blue and Eddy vs Smoker and Hina(Won, barely) (Finisher: Burikku Burikku no Creation: Fan) The Bandana Pirates of the East Blue vs "Lucky Foot" Zareff (Loss. Marks first loss) Quotes Jacob: So does any one wanna come with me? Crowd at his Bar: NO!!!!! ''Jacob:(laughing) I thought so!!! Jacob:(in drunken tone) did i ever tell you my dream..... Unamed Man:Yes a million times!! Jacob: (after punching the guy) ''I don't care i'll tell you again!!! Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Scout Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User